Limabelas ribu won
by ninamum itha
Summary: Jika saja aku tahu itu adalah hari terakhir bertemu denganmu,aku akan berbicara sebanyak-banyaknya. Yoochun, kau pergi dengan baik, karena kau mengirimnya untukku. Yunho, Pria limabelas ribu won itu. RnR? Yunjae or YooJae fic


.

Ninamum Present

.

.

.

Limabelas ribu won

.

.

Jika saja aku tahu itu adalah hari terakhir bertemu denganmu,aku akan berbicara sebanyak-banyaknya. Chunnie, kau pergi dengan baik, karena kau mengirimnya untukku. Pria limabelas ribu won itu.

.

.

.

Hanya ada satu yang dia miliki. satu tempat berbagi, satu tempat mengadu. dan dia selalu merasa bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Hyung, aku senang sekali hari ini"

"Benarkah?" Yoochun memasang wajah antusias. "Coba ceritakan!"

"Hari ini bunga anyelir di taman itu mekar sempurna" Jaejoong berbinar.

"Pasti cantik sekali ya…"

"Sangat,"

Jaejoong dan Yoochun selalu larut jika membicarakan anyelir di taman di dekat rumah mereka. Dulu waktu orang tua Jaejoong meninggal, Yoochun pernah pernah memberikan setangkai anyelir dan berkata _'arti dari bunga ini adalah yang sedih supaya terhibur'_. Kala itu, Yoochun berusaha menghibur Jaejoong dengan bunga itu, dan sampai sekarang bunga itu adalah favorit mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jaejoong tengah bekerja di salah satu toko buku di dekat rumahnya. Ia sudah tidak bersekolah, ia merasa cukup hanya dengan statusnya sebagai pelayan toko buku dan ia juga merasa ia tidak butuh apa-apa karena memang dia hanya hidup sendiri di rumah kecil dan sederhananya.

"limabelas ribu won," Jaejoong telah selesai menghitung jumlah harga buku seorang pelanggannya, pelanggan tetap sepertinya.

Tampaknya pelanggan tetapnya itu tidak memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai ia menghiraukan Jaejoong.

"Permisi Yunho-_ssi_!" Jaejoong memang sudah hapal nama pelanggannya itu,tentu saja karena Yunho itu memang sangat rajin membeli buku di tokonya.

"Ah maaf, ini!" pria bernama Yunho itu agak terkejut. Sedetik kemudian, ia lalu memberikan uang sejumlah harga buku yang dia beli.

"_Gamshamnida_ tuan,"

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan normal dan datar. Jaejoong berangkat kerja di pagi hari sampai sore hari, setelahnya ia pulang and istirahat. Biasanya, ia hanya tidur atau setidaknya mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari radio kesayangannya tapi, kadangkala ia pergi ke taman bersama Yoochun untuk sekedar melihat bunga anyelir yang menjadi favorit mereka atau hanya diam di rumah sambil bicara tentang hal ringan bersama Yoochun.

.

TOK-TOK-TOK!

.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu beberapa kali. Jaejoong berlari gesit menuju pintu rumahnya; ia tahu, pasti Yoochun orang di balik pintu itu.

"Kau bawa apa?" Jaejoong menatap bungkusan plastik yang di bawa Yoochun.

"Tidak, hanya sekantung kebersamaan dan kebahagiaan." Yoochun tersenyum kharismatik.

"Kau tahu saja aku sedang lapar~" Jaejoong tersenyum dan lalu membiarkan Yoochun masuk ke rumahnya.

Yoochun seringkali datang dan membawa kejutan. Ia juga sering membawa banyak makanan ke rumah Jaejoong, lalu menikmatinya bersama.

.

Mereka berdua kini sedang menikmati makanannya. Sesekali mereka menertawakan satu sama lain. Jaejoong tidak pernah bosan bicara dengan Yoochun; karena bisa di bilang Yoochun-lah satu-satunya orang yang dia anggap pantas bicara dengannya. Ia tidak butuh banyak teman, Yoochun saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jae-_ah_, besok aku akan keluar kota. Kau jaga diri dan jangan putus asa ya…" Yoochun tersenyum di sela kata-katanya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Satu minggu, dan aku akan benar-benar kembali." Yoochun mengulas senyumnya.

"Kalau aku merindukanmu bagaimana?" Jaejoong bertanya menuntut. Hanya pada Yoochun dia bersikap seperti anak-anak.

"Kau bisa datang ke taman dan menghirup wangi anyelir. Kau pasti akan merasakan kehadiranku"

"Seminggu ini aku tidak ada teman ngobrol..." Jaejoong menatap makanannya tidak selera.

"Hari ini, bicaralah banyak hal padaku, sampai kau lelah" Yoochun masih mengulas senyuman penuh kharismanya.

"Sampai lelah?"

"_Ne_, sampai lelah..." Yoochun mengusap kepala Jaejoong sayang.

.

.

.

Hari ke lima Yoochun ke luar kota. Jaejoong agak sedih karena Yoochun tidak mengabarinya. Di telpon berapa kali pun Yoochun tidak mengangkatnya, itu membuat Jaejoong murung.

"Permisi"

Jaejoong tampaknya tidak menghiraukan pelanggannya. Dia sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Jaejoong berpikir keras. Dia memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan di lakukannya bila dalam hidupnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yoochun. Ia hampir menitikan air matanya,_ 'terimakasih'_ itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat ingin Jaejoong persembahkan untuk Yoochun dan sampai sekarang tak pernah ia lontarkan. Hanya sebuah senyum, Jaejoong belum pernah mengungkapkan dengan benar rasa terimakasihnya.

"Apa ini tidak di jual?" Pelanggan yang bisa di bilang tetap itu. Bertanya hati-hati, ia agak heran dengan Jaejooong yang tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ada apa ini?" pemilik toko buku menghapiri Jaejoong dan pelangganya.

"Tidak," tampaknya pelanggannya tidak mempermasalahkan kelakuan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Ia sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-a _mianhe_," Jaejoong sudah menalar kajadian di hadapannya.

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa" Pelanggan itu mengulas senyum.

"Limabelas ribu won"

.

.

.

Malam terasa begitu pekat, hawanya terasa dingin dan mematikan. Jaejoong bersembunyi di balik selimutnya, ia benci malam-malam kelam; malam di mana orang tuanya pergi untuk selamanya.

_'Besok Yoochun akan kembali_' Jaejoong sangat bosan menunggu hari demi harinya. Sejak di tinggal orang tuanya, hampir tiap hari Yoochun mengunjunginya.

.

CTAAAR!

.

Suara petir menyentakkan Jaejoong. Ia menutup telinganya pilu, rasanya sangat mirip dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu; saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"_Umma, appa_"

Suara Jaejoong bergetar. Ia mulai menangis. Tanpa Yoochun yang biasanya selalu datang dan menjadi sandarannya, ia ketakutan. Yoochun sudah mewakili semua figur yang selama ini tidak jaejoong miliki._ 'dan sekarang bahkan menelpon pun tak bisa'_.

.

CTAAAR!

.

Petir kembali menggelegar; memekakan telinga. Jaejoong benci, sangat membenci suara jahat itu. Selama hidupnya, suara petir selalu menjadi pertanda datangnya suatu bencana.

"Yoochun lama sekali..." Jaejoong terisak.

Lama Jaejoong bersermbunyi di balik selimutnya hingga akhirnya ia terlelap.

.

.

.

"_Ambulance_!"

"Segera datang!"

"Cepat dia mengeluarkan banyak darah!"

Suasana di jalan begitu riuh. Banyak orang berlarian kesana kemari. Ada yang membawa kamera untuk meliput, ada pula yang mengernyit melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hei, Lihat! Pria ini bergerak"

"Tidak, dia kembali menutup matanya!"

"Denyut nadinya mulai menghilang!"

"Cepatlah _ambulance_-nya, kita hampir kehilangan dia!"

Banyak polisi yang mulai bergerumulan di depan tubuh seorang pria naas yang kini tergolek lemah di trotoar jalanan.

"Nama pria ini Park Yoochun!"

"Cepat hubungi keluarganya!"

"Baik!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih dalam runitasnya sebagai kasir toko buku. Hari ini dia minta izin untuk pulang lebih awal, ia ingin menyiapkan kejutan untuk Yoochun, jadi dia hanya bekerja sampai jam tiga sore.

"Limabelas ribu won"

"Hari ini cerah sekali yah"

.

**Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!**

**.**

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar, lumayan lama yang berarti sebuah panggilan masuk, tapi Jaejoong menghiraukannya. Ia sedang bekerja.

Jaejoong menatap pria yang mengajak bicaranya itu datar. "Limabelas ribu won"

"Ah, biaklah." Pria itu menyerahkan lembaran uang kepada Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih, datang lagi tuan." Jaejoong membukukkan badannya sopan.

"Yunho, sudah ku bilang panggil aku Yunho saja"

"_Gamsahamnida_, datang lagi ke toko kami!" Jaejoong kembali membungkukan badannya. Cara mengusir pelanggan yang sangat sopan.

.

**Drrt! Drrt!**

.

Ponsel di kantung celana Jaejoong kembali bergetar. Ia hendak mengangkat panggilan itu namun tidak sopan jika masih ada pelanggan di hadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ?" kali ini Jaejoong mulai mengusir pelanggan bernama Yunho itu secara terang-terangan, _toh_ di usir secara halus juga tidak bisa.

.

**Drrt! Drrt!**

**.**

Ponsel Jaejoong kembali bergetar. Kali ini Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya saja.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"_Jaejoong-ah datanglah kemari!"_

"_Waeyo ajhussi_?"

"_Upacara pemakaman, datanglah ke upacara pemakaman Yoochun"_

Jaejoong membatu. Ponselnya melorot dengan bebasnya dari tangannya. _'Upacara pemakaman Yoochun'_. Nalar Jaejoong seakan berhenti bekerja, sedetik kemudian ia mulai merasa lemas pada sendi lututnya.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" Yunho yang sejak tadi berdiri memperhatikan Jaejoong agak sedikit terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang seperti mau pingsan itu.

Jaejoong tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Pikirannya kini penuh dengan wajah Yoochun, satu-satunya hartanya, satu-satunya semangat hidupnya. Jajejoong menggeleng tak sudi. Ia tidak mau mempercayai kabar itu. Ia tidak mau datang ke upacara itu.

"Hei! Siapapun, tolong!" Yunho berseru, ia lalu masuk ke dalam area kasir Jaejoong. Setelahnya ia membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

Jaejoong menatap kosong pada objek di hadapannya. Dengan gontai ia berjalan ke luar toko, tanpa memperdulikan Yunho yang menatapnya heran. Jaejoong tidak perduli, _'Yoochun pasti pulang' _Jaejoong melenggang pergi untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kosong.

Begitulah suasana hati Jaejoong kini. Ia merasa sangat kosong.

Senyap.

Tak ada suara. Terasa senyap and hening.

.

"_Jae-ah, besok aku akan keluar kota. Kau jaga diri dan jangan putus asa ya…"_

Jaejoong mengingat pesan Yoochun seminggu yang lalu, saat Yoochun bilang ingin pergi.

"Jangan putus asa? Mana mungkin Chunnie!"

Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik kedua lututnya. Ia terisak di dalamnya.

.

_"Satu minggu, dan aku akan benar-benar kembali."_

Isakan Jaejoong bertambah kencang. Ia baru mengerti akan pesan Yoochun waktu itu.

"Ya, Chunnie, satu minggu dan kau benar-benar kembali, kembali ke surga…"

.

_"Kau bisa datang ke taman dan menghirup wangi anyelir. Kau pasti akan merasakan kehadiranku"_

Isakan Jaejoong terhenti.

"Apa aku harus kesana?" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. "Jawab aku!" Jaejoong bertanya pada udara kosong di hadapannya. "JAWAB AKU!"

Jaejoong kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lututnya.

"Bahkan untuk menjawabku pun kau tak bisa…"

.

_"Hari ini, bicaralah banyak hal padaku, sampai kau lelah"_

Jaejoong memeluk kedua lututnya. Dadanya seakan sesak karena di penuhi dengan rasa sakit yang hampa. Rasa sakit yang tak bisa di obati.

"Aku takkan pernah lelah bicara denganmu. Jadi kembalilah dan bicara banyak hal lagi denganku!"

.

Lama Jaejoong menangis hingga akhirnya ia tertidur. Hingga dalam mimpinya pun, ia masih menangis.

.

.

.

**[Satu tahun kemudian]**

Jaejoong tengah melanyani salah seorang pelanggannya di toko bunga. Ya, toko bunga, karena sejak kematian Yoochun, Jaejoong sudah tidak bekerja di toko buku lagi; sekarang ia telah bekerja di sebuah toko bunga, dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Limabelas ribu won"

"Ini."

"Terimakasih, datang lagi tuan." Jaejoong membukukkan badannya sopan.

"Yunho, sudah ku bilang panggil aku Yunho saja"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia lalu memperhatikan pria yang sedang membuka topi di hadapannya. Jaejoong merasa tidak asing.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya.." pria bernama Yunho itu mengulas senyumnya. "Sudah setahun dan aku masih belum tahu namamu"

Jaejoong diam. Dia masih ingat pria itu. Pria yang dulu hampir tiap hari beli buku di tokonya, dengan jumlah harga limabelas ribu won, selalu lima belas ribu won. Jaejoong jadi tersenyum sendiri waktu mengingatnya.

"_Omo_! Apa aku melakukan sesuatu? Kau tersenyum" Yunho terlihat kaget, atau pura-pura kaget.

Jaejoong jadi tersadar akan lamunannya. Dia lalu berhenti tersenyum dan mulai memperhatikan Yunho dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ini untukmu! Kata orang, arti dari bunga ini adalah yang sedih supaya terhibur" Yunho memberikan buket anyelir kepada Jaejoong.

Napas Jaejoong seakan tercekat. Yunho telah mengulangi apa yang dulu Yoochun lakukan kepadanya. 'Duka, anyelir' Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Kau Chunnie…"

Yunho terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Tapi melihat mata Jaejoong yang berbinar saat mengatakannya, Yunho mengulas senyummnya.

"Aku Yunho, Jung Yunho" Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong sekilas.

Jaejoong _bengong_. Yoochun Juga sering mengusap kepalanya.

"Maukah kau… temani aku ke taman?" Jaejoong terdiam setelah mengatakannya. Bibirnya terasa bergerak sendiri saat itu.

Yunho sempat terdiam sebentar. "Karena kau sudah berbaik hati memberikan senyummu, aku akan menemanimu" Yunho mengulas senyum.

Jaejoong diam. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu merasa bersahabat dengan Yunho. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tersenyum di depan orang lain. Padahal dia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum.

"Tunggu apa lagi? _Kajja!_" Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak bisa menolak, tepatnya tidak mau menolak genggaman tangan Yunho, lagipula dia yang pertama mengajak Yunho. Ia juga menggenggam erat bunga anyelir yang tadi Yunho berika kepadanya.

.

Mereka berdua kini sudah ada di taman dekat rumah Jaejoong. Setelah sampai, Yunho membiarkan jaejoong berjalan sendiri. Berjalan menuju semak perdu, tepatnya kumpulan bunga anyelir.

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dekat pagar bunga anyelir. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma anyelir di taman itu. Yoochun benar, ia merasakan kehadiran Yoochun di sana. Jaejoong sangat merindukan wangi ini. Wangi anyelir di taman dekat rumahnya.

Perlahan, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kepada Jaejoong. Ia ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong yang sedang memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Di perhatikannya wajah Jaejoong yang begitu damai. Yunho jadi mengerti dengan apa yang membuatnya selalu penasaran dengan sosok dingin dan ketus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bersenandung kecil. Tak jelas apa yang dia nyanyikan, tapi Yunho dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara Jaejoong yang begitu ceria dan tenang. Yunho benar-benar tak ingin Jaejoong menghentikkan senandungnya.

"Chunnie, bagaimana kabarmu?" Jaejoong bergumam. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Chunnie, kau mengirimnya untukku ya?"

'_Aku akan terus tersenyum, bersamanya Chunnie… Kau yang telah mengirimnya bukan? _

"Aku suka melihat senyummu. Aku akan selalu membuat kau tersenyum" Yunho berkata sambil menatapi Jaejoong di sebelahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong" Jaejoong mengulas senyum. Senyum pertama yang benar-benar di tujukan untuk Yunho.

"_Ne_, selalu membuat Kim Jaejoong tersenyum"

Jaejoong dan Yunho menikmati hari itu di taman. Dengan senyuman ikhlas dari keduanya.

'_Yoochun pasti tersenyum melihatku dari surga sana'_

Fin

* * *

><p>*Hyaaa!<p>

Nina bingung ini sad ending atau happy ending. Tapi nina seneng banget waktu nulisnya, untuk Yoochun oppa, mianhe bikin macem-macem di sini. Kalo ada yang nunggu 'mungkinkah' atau 'shadow sky' udah nina buat. Tinggl editing aja. (tapi kalo ada yang nunggu)

dan satu lagi. Nina punya satu pertanyaan :

Berapa jumlah kata limabelas ribu won yang ada di keseluruhan cerita ini. limabelas ribu won di summary di atas juga di itung yaaa…

Pokoknya yang ada di dalam halaman ini yaa…

dan Untuk pe-riview pertama dengan jawaban benar, berhak me-request satu FF oneshoot dengan genre dan pair yang kamu tentuin (asal jangan rated M ya)

*nah, ayo!

\hanya Limabelas ribu won-limabelas ribu won/ ^^


End file.
